Formal Affair
by BBHC
Summary: Title: Formal Affair Rating: Nc-17 Genere: Romantic Setting, Masquerade, yaoi Author: hezakota on Deviantart/ bbhc on Livejournal Pairing: PenguinxLaw, Chapters: One Shot Summary: Shachi is the only one who knows about Penguin crush on their Captain; and Shachi has an idea to make them come together.


**Title: Formal Affair  
>Rating: Nc-17<br>Genere: Romantic Setting, Masquerade, yaoi  
>Author: hezakota on Deviantart bbhc on Livejournal  
>Pairing: PenguinxLaw,<br>Chapters: One Shot  
>Summary: Shachi is the only one who knows about Penguin crush on their Captain; and Shachi has an idea to make them come together.<br>Comments: I saw a cosplayer dress in a suit and tie of Law; totally want to do it myself, Also Ly-senpai and Wing-chan also keep mentioning Penguin being a little gentler so i went ahead and do a romantic setting.**

**Also Im SO SORRY FOR MISSPELLED WORDS! MY STUPID SPELLCHECK DECIDED TO STOP WORKING AND im tired but i wanted to finish this because I promised it would be up tonight or really this morning lol but Here you go my Lovelys Enjoy!**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Came Shachi who stood in front of Penguin. Penguin had open the door to his and Shachi room to be greeted by his long time friend holding a bag in front of his face.

"Its not my birthday..."Came Penguin voice a little lost. Shachi started to laugh and moved to the side to let his friend inside. Penguin walked in and closed the door behind him. Shachi handed the bag to Penguin, who took it and sat on his bed. "What are you up to?" Penguin said giving Shachi a glare under the brim of his hat. Shachi flopped down on the other side of Penguin and raised his hands in defense.

"Not much...just open it!" Shachi said watching as Penguin open the bag; he pulled out an envelope. Penguin flipped it over open it up and pulled two tickets. "Surprise!" Shachi said laughing.

"What are these?" Penguin took a look at the ticket closer. "A masquerade? Shachi!" Penguin growled out Shachi name who was sitting back smiling.

"So apparently this island has a masquerade party for Lovers, married people, ect. Penguin you've saying that you wish so hot dreams would stop and just live it out with the Captain." Penguin twist his mouth in a little embarrassment. Shachi smiled at Penguin who was flicking the tickets in his hand. "Stop thinking it so much moron, come there one more inside..." Penguin reached into the envelope and pulled out a small card key and a piece of paper tape to it.

"SHACHI!" Penguin yelled at Shachi when he read the paper, Shachi was grinning from ear to ear. "A ONE NIGHT STAND ROOM!" Penguin was a little frustrated now with his friend. One night stand rooms, where sex room for those who wanted to be discrete about their imminent relationships.

"Go figure that the room, is apart of the building their holding the masquerade. Apparently since this is a masquerade the island throws this party in this building for those who want to enjoy a day out with ether the one their having an affair with or whatever. Penguin this is perfect, you can take the Captain out with out worrying who eying you guys." Penguin sighed and looked away.

"Shachi that's great in all, but the Captain doesn't know I even like him like that...how am I suppose convince him!" Shachi pointed to the bag. Penguin open the bag again and pulled out a small box, he opened the box and pulled out a small bottle. "Ok now im confuse, what is this..." Shachi took off his hat and glasses and now Penguin could see it, the mischief look.

"Its just a little something to help your relationship. I found it in the sex shop...what..."Penguin was now ready to slap his friend hard.

"Its a sex drug isn't it?" Penguin sighed to himself. He didn't want to drug his Captain to lay with him.

"yes and no its a simple aphrodisiac. It suppose to just increase his sexual desire, it doesn't have any side effects." Shachi said smiling to himself.

"How would you know..."Penguin said checking the bottles label. Penguin stopped checking the bottle when the eerie silence hit him. He looked over to his friend who was grinning, "you didn't test this out did you!" Penguin mouth fell open in shock, Shachi nodded but that smile grew. "You did...WHEN!"

"Last night when you where on night watch. I got to say if our Captain doesn't enjoy it there's something wrong." Shachi hug his friend and smiled. "its tasteless, orderless and obviously colorless. All you have to do is slip just a little bit in his drink, after that he wont be able to resist you." Penguin was blushing like mad under his hat, the idea of Law not resisting him, laying under him panting, moaning. "OI Penguin, there's one more gift." Shachi slapped Penguin lightly on the cheek snapping him out of his thoughts. Penguin took out the last gift and froze.

"Sh-ach-i..." Penguin growled, their in his hand was an anal stretching kit. They dilated from 2.75" in circumference to the largest 5" in circumference. "Why do I need these..."

"Don't play stupid with me Penguin, I hear you at night when you think I'm asleep, wishing you where deep-" Penguin slapped his hand over Shachi mouth.

"Fine, but this is a formal, and it requires mask..." Shachi then jumped off the bed and went to the closet in their room. He was searching and finally pulled out a couple more boxes. Penguin got up from the bed the bed and headed to Shachi and took the boxes. "Let me guess...mask's?" Shachi grinned as he watch as Penguin open the box. Inside the box where two different suits and a two eye masks; both though where sparkling black with the white sparkling leopard print on them. "Did you buy both of us special tuxedos?"

"Yup...The one with the leopard print is the Captains." Shachi said smiling to himself. Penguin rolled his eyes then a knock came at from there door, both jumped but never opened. "Who is it?" Shachi asked standing.

"Its me." Came Law's voice. Both Shachi and Penguin freaked and started to run and hide the sex toys. On the other side of the door Law stood there with his left hand in pocket of his blue leopard spotted jeans and his sword prop on his right shoulder. Law could hear the two idiot scurrying and yelling at each like morons. Then the door open Shachi with out his hat and glasses met his captain with a smile. "What the hell our you two doing?" Law asked, he didn't trust these morons sometime, especially Shachi of all people.  
>"Captain, please come in." Shachi open the door and Law inside. Law walked in seeing Penguin just chilling on his bed but Law could tell those two where hiding something. "So Captain what brings you our way?" Shachi asked just standing by the door still open. Law turned around and gazed at Shachi with a weird look.<br>"I came to fetch you Shachi, your neglecting your duty your on clean up duty." Shachi freaked then left in a hurry before Law could dismantle his body. Law laughed a little and was about to leave when Penguin called to him.  
>"Wait, Captain..." Law turned around and looked at Penguin who stood up from his bed. "Do you have a moment?<br>"Ya what is it?" Law asked, he could see something troubling Penguin, knowing the two idiots for most of his life he could tell when thing weren't right.

"Captain I know you haven't left the ship and haven't went on the island yet, so I was wondering if you would like to join me tomorrow?" Penguin was blushing like mad under his hat, and he pulled it a little at it trying to hide it more. There was silence in between them, Penguin pushed his hat up to look at his captain and there he stood just looking at him in curiosity. "I'M SORRY!" Penguin said quickly, but Law just chuckled to himself and shrugged his shoulder.

"Sure, why not...have anything in mind?" Law asked. Penguin almost screamed in joy, but caught himself and cleared his throat, and produce the tickets from his pocket. "What are these? tickets?" Law read the tickets aloud. "Formal Affair, and event of the Night the Masquerade of Trust. It's ball Penguin, are you asking me out on a date?" Law said smiling a little making his friend freak out waving his hand in protest.  
>"No, no, no, I mean it be fun you know go out and have fun. The ball is pretty formal, but they don't judge your date. Which mean you know if you wanna dance, we could dance. I mean that if you wanted to, I mean we don't have to."<br>"Penguin shut it!" Penguin clamped his mouth shut at Law order. "It sounds fun." Law tilted his head and smiled. Right Penguin almost nosebleed at the sudden smile on his Captains face. Law took a step forward and looked up at Penguin under his hat. "But the ticket does say formal...Penguin i don't-" Penguin held up his hand up and went over to the closet and dug out the box that held Law's suit and mask, he then brought it over and handed it to Law. Law smiled took the box and placed it under his arm. "Thanks, I'll meet you on the deck at 8pm tomorrow night. I'll make sure everyone gone so don't freak. I mean its not like where actually going out or anything. Later" With that Law left, but Penguin frowned at hearing that Law didn't think anything more of them then friendship. Penguin went over and closed the door, then turned around and slid door the door. Penguin eyed the bag under his bed with the aphrodisiac, the toys, and the card key.

"Shachi my friend...You saw this coming, but can I actually so this." Penguin sighed but made up his mind. "Im not getting anywhere, I need take the next step." Penguin stood up went over to closet and took out the mask. "Make the best of the night."

The next night 7:55pm.

Penguin stood up on the deck of the sub dressed in the black tuxedo with a white dress shirt, he had left his hat back in the sub and adorn the black glittery spotted leopard mask. Penguin had to the liberty of visiting the the building and the room and hid the toys and what he might need later tonight. Penguin had took out the small bottle of the aphrodisiac and started to look at it. The sky had turned into night and the moon was full Penguin raised to the moon and when light hit it almost looked like he had turned color and now had reminded Penguin that it was the ocean, but he heard the sub door opened behind him so he quickly stash it inside his coat pocket. Penguin turned around to be greeted by the most handsome sight ever, he reminded himself to thank Shachi later for the outfit. There standing before him, dressed in black dress pants that had Law's signature leopard spots on them in white and a solid tuxedo jacket with the heart pirate logo on the breast pocket and the leopard print around his left arm was Law. He to had dismiss his white hat and adorn the Leopard print mask. Penguin was in awe, how did this man who already surpass the limit of handsome, look down right hot in this customized tuxedo; these where the reason Penguin had hot dream. Law smirked at Penguin dumb founded look and smack his cheeks a couple time.

"You know this is the first time I've seen you dressed like this it looks good...but..." Penguin watch as Law produced a white carnation with leopard print on it.

"Oh, Captain..."Penguin was speechless as Law placed the carnation inside the button whole of the right side of his collar. Penguin smiled and was grateful he wanted to lean in and kiss Law but Law started to walk to port. Penguin sighed and walked to Law side.

The two made their way to a building that was on the other side of the port of the island. It stood in a square shape but it was large, there was many windows that had been draped shut with red velvet curtains. It stood tall with 10 floors, and people dressed in tuxedos and lavish gowned stood outside chatting about and having a good time. It seem that the party was being held inside and out. As Law and Penguin approach the dock, there was only one entranced and it was heavenly surrounded with barriers. Penguin presented their tickets to the man at the entrances who took them and allowed them to pass. Penguin was smiling ear to ear and took Law by the hand leading him into the crowd to enjoy the fun. The two made their way into the building enjoying orchestra and festivity, most the time the two set back and watch the people dancing to old elegant music. Penguin was able to slip the liquid in Law's drink, but he accidentally pour more in it then he should of and Penguin started to notice it was a mistake. Law was starting to shake his head and place his hand over his eyes in the corner of the room. Penguin walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder, and he jumped a little.

"Captain?" Penguin was a little concerned Shachi said no side affects but Law was sweating a lot, his headache seemed to be getting worse, and it seem Law was having trouble standing. "Come on lets get you a room." Penguin swung Law's right arm around his neck and made their way to the room. As the two got into the elevator Law backed his way to the corner and clung to the railing. "Captain?"

"Fuck, sorry Penguin...I don't know whats wrong with me.." Law leaned his head back breathing heavy. "I feel hot..."

"It is a little hot in here..." Penguin said trying not look at Law. He was already feeling hot under the collar and under his pants. As the door open Penguin grabbed Law again and walked him over to door and unlocked it. The room was pretty simple a king size bed covered in a black comfortable, the room reflected that of a Gothic elegance. Penguin laid Law on the bed pretty much falling on top of Law a little. A moan escape his lips; both Law and Penguin looked at each other shocked when the moan escape his lips. "Captain?" Penguin was now looking deep into Law's silvery gray eyes, he saw the lust and passion behind them. Then Penguin leaned down to Law's lips and placed soft kiss on Law's plush soft lips. Penguin backed off and looked down at his Captain who was looking up with a red streak across hi now lascivious face.

"Pen-guin..." Law moaned out Penguin name and closed his eyes. Penguin got off of Law and step back, Penguin started to slowly undress, he undid the bow tie then he took off the jacket and tossed it to the side. Penguin then crawled to Law side who was looking at Penguin under very glazed eyes. Law grabbed Penguins hand and set on his jacket button, "hot..."Penguin nodded and started to undress Law. He plucked the three low button and he moved them to the side and started to undo the white dress shirt, as Penguin moved the dress shirt aside to reveal Law slim soft tan muscle body.

"So beautiful..." Penguin said and bowed down to Law neck and started to kiss it softly. Law started to moan softly and he wrapped his hands in Penguin soft raven locks. Penguin took this as an encouragement and continue his journey southward. Penguin traced the tattoo on Law chest, making Law lift his shoulder off the bed a little bit as Penguin stop and give attention to Law dark erect nipples. Law moaned helplessly as Penguin gave Law all his attention and love. Penguin shifted so now he was straddling Law lap and was looking down on a now smiling Law. "You like what you see?" Penguin asked running his hands down Law chest scrapping his fingers gently over Laws nipple; who let out a deep moan from his throat.  
>"Yes, and Penguin, I..." Penguin placed a finger on Law's quivering lips.<br>"I'll make you feel good." With that Penguin unzipped the pants, slide Law's boxer and pants off in one movement. Law opened his legs and smiled down at Penguin. Penguin took a hold of Law incredibly long thick dick and placed it in between his lips. Penguin started to bobbed his head up and down but not taking Law all the way to his throat. Law started to grip the sheets as he was sent into unbelievable pleasure. Penguin let Law's dick pop out of his mouth with a pop. "My god, captain you taste so good." Penguin said licking his lips as he stroke Law fast and hard.

"Pen- close..." Penguin let go of Law's dick and reached over to the pillow and pulled out a bottle of lube and two of the stretchers. Law looked over to the items and turned back to Penguin in fear. "please..."

"I'll be gentle, promise..." Penguin said coating his fingers in lube then,spread Law leg who just leaned his head back but opened them a little wider. Penguin position his fingers at Law's entrance but leaned forward to the top of Law chest and started to suck and trace the out line of Laws nipple; Penguin then used this as a distraction and plunged the first finger inside of Law. Penguin moaned as he felt Law muscles clamp around his fingers, Penguin then moved to Law's ear and traced the outline of his ear. "Shh I know it stings...please relaxes..." Law nodded and Penguin could feel Law relaxing, Penguin started to pump him faster adding the second and third finger finally. Penguin was hard and he wanted to fulfill his one fantasy he pulled his fingers out quickly and wiped them on the bed; Penguin grabbed the second plugged and lubed it quickly and slowly started to plung it inside Law, who grabbed the sheets hard and arched his back all the way off the bed, letting out a small scream. Penguin moaned at the site, it was so much hotter then those dreams he had. "On all four please." Penguin asked Law who sat up squinting in pain as the plug hit his sweet spot making him pant hard. penguin helped Law moved to on all four on the beds and position himself in front of Law; Penguin unzipped his pants and pulled down his boxer his good 6inch thick 7inch cock spring out in front of Law face. "Please Law, suck me..." Law opened his mouth, and Penguin slid his cock inside his mouth. Penguin threw his head back as Law started to quickly bobbed his head and suck hard wasting no time. "Oh Captain, I didn't know you where that good!"

Penguin started to buck his hip in time of Law bobs, and then Penguin noticed something so erotic it almost sent him over the edge. Law had reached behind to the plug and started to fuck himself on it. After a couple buck of his hip Penguin pulled back and pushed Law down so his chest laid on the bed but his ass was still in the air. Penguin made his way off the bed then back behind Law taking his pants and boxers off before climbing back on. Penguin grabbed the lube dumped a good amount on his dick and position himself behind Law. Penguin started to thrust inside slowly, excepting resistance but Penguin dick slid in almost all the way without tightness, but as Penguin tried to push all the way in Law started to clamp up around penguin, giving him the tight sensation Penguin was looking for. Law grasped the sheets tightly in his hands and brought it to his mouth as Penguin started to thrust in and out slowly working on a rhythmic pace, that Law started feel and started to impale himself on Penguin dick. Penguin started to notice that Law started to match him but rather harshly now.

"Your close aren't you?" Penguin asked and reached down under Law and grabbed his dick and started to pump in time with his thrust. Law was now mewling, and groaning then with out warning Law seized up and came, all over Penguin hand and the bed. Penguin slowly pumped Law through his organism and laid butterfly kisses along the beautiful curved spine with the heart pirate logo on tattoo on it. Penguin then let go and sat up behind Law and started to thrust into Law again this time just trying to reach his climaxes. "Captain...I'm ...close!" Penguin screamed and pulled out of Law at the last moment, coming all over Law ass and back. Penguin slowly pumped his dick as he watch his semen splattered over the tan ass in front of him; Penguin then placed his spent dick back inside Law before it went comepetly limp, just to feel that closeness between him and his Captain. After a couple of seconds of Penguin capturing his breath, he pulled out and sat back. He looked over to his Captain, who was looking at him with right cheek planted in the bed staring at him through his masked that Penguin never took off. "Let me get a ragged to clean you."  
>Penguin went over to the bathroom grabbed a wet cloth and brought it back cleaning Laws back and the semen off the blanket. Penguin the grabbed Law's spent body and laid him under the cover, then he flipped off the lights then crawled underneath cuddling close to his Captain. Law had shut his eye, penguin untied the masked and laid it on the night stand along with his. Penguin then felt an arm sling around his chest. As Penguin turned over he came face to face with silvery eyes that seem to shine bright in the moonlight that slipped in between the curtains from the windows. Law then moved his hand that was draped across Penguin chest to his cheek and pulled them together placing a soft kiss on his lips.<p>

"Captain...I love you..." Penguin said in a low whisper.

"I guess it just took a couple drinks to make me realize...I do...to..."Came Law raspy voice. Penguin almost cried at this statement, but wrapped his arm around Law and brought him close into a hug. "Let make sure we, do this more often. Night...my...love." Law said before he slowly drifted off to sleep. Penguin smiled and laid his head on Laws and fell off to sleep himself.

Back on the ship

Shachi was laying in bed playing with his now empty bottle and notice there was a small warning inside of the bottle. He read it out loud to himself.

"This is not an actual love potion, but make those who drink it crave for sex, also contain ocean water. Devil fruit user will loose all sense if drunk, but will also make them realize what they long for." Shachi raised an eyebrow. "Penguin owes me big time!" Shachi said laughing to himself.

End finished at 3:41 in the MORNING! HOW THE HELL AM I STILL AWAKE! Also i just ran out of Cappinchino aaarrrggghhh Love to Ly-senpai an Wingchan hope you enjoy it!


End file.
